


Hojas  de cerezos

by RyuRoy85



Category: Card Captor Sakura
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28849221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuRoy85/pseuds/RyuRoy85
Summary: 8 años que no vuelve a japón y ahora esta listo para pisarlo de nuevo... pero esta listo para encontrase la de nuevo ? Drama y Romance entra las hojas de Sakuras
Relationships: Kinomoto Sakura/Li Syaoran, Kinomoto Touya/Tsukishiro Yukito/Yue, Sasaki Rika/Terada Yoshiyuki





	1. 1- Las hojas  están

**Author's Note:**

> Los presonajes de CCsakura no me pretenece sino a las clamp es un f/f de un Fnatico

_**Capitulo Uno: las hojas están** _

Las hojas se Sakura estaba tan lindas como ese día...

Pesaba un joven que estaba en un auto yendo a su casa que tenia en ese lugar ..

Hacia como mas de 8 años que no volvía de su país natal a ese país ... el nombre ese país era, como si una puñal le atravesara el corazón y a la ves no ... por que ahí tubo y están los mejore recuerdo de su infancia ...

Ahora con 18 años de edad... Era el jefe de su familia...

Pensar que hace 8 años dejaría todo por ella y ahora es el jefe de su familia...

Pero el sabia que ella no dejaría que el haga ese error por ella. Así que se fue sin que ella lo supiera y se arrepentí mucho pero era lo mejor que pudo pensar en ese momento...

Aunque nunca se lo dijeron, él sabia que algo su familia tuvo que ver con su decisión en ese momento... Pero ahora estaba libre de hacer lo que quiera, por que ya tenia la edad suficiente para irse sin una niñera y lo bastante fuerte para pisar de nuevo el Japón donde su amada estaba...

La vos del chofer lo interrumpió...

-Señor, ya estamos en la residencia...

\- Gracias Grant, sigue igual que antes... (Dijo el joven a chofer)

-Si (contesto el chofer al su joven amo) esta todo lo que usted pidió no hay mucamas, cocineros, seguridad y no estaré yo... Su convertible esta en la cochera como lo pido con sus otras motos.

Ah... bueno, entonces dígame cualquier cosa llamo a la Embajada de China por cual que cosa (contesto el joven a chofer que este lo saludo con una reverencia y se subió de nuevo al auto y se fue, dejando al joven solo parado en frente de la puesta de entrada...

SI por fin solo sin nadie que me diga, que hacer o como debo comportarme por ser el jefe de la familia...

El joven es dirigió a entra a su libertad de ahora en mas, esos meses iban a ser inolvidables...

Llego a la puerta y saco una llave con pequeño osito rosa con alas en su espalda y la coloca en la cerradura...y entro a su libertad.

**Continuara...**


	2. El preludio del encuentro parte 1º

Capitulo 2

El preludio del encuentro parte 1º

El ruido del tremeré sonó y la multitud saliendo... entre ella una joven de cabellos largo negro resalto de los demás!!!

Llegando al estacionamiento de la universidad de Tokio se sube a una descapotable negro... y cuando esta por arrancar en el asiento del copiloto ve un pétalo de cerezo... lo toma y lo guarda en su agenda...

Arranca y empieza a viajar por las callares de Tokio hasta llegar al la zona mas elegante de Tokio...

Deja el descapotaba y entra a una cafetería muy elegante...

Ve una mesa de 6 y se sienta en ella.

Una moza se le acerca y le da la carta a lo que ella no la toma y de inmediato le pide un capuchino y cuando la moza se esta yendo ella agarra su agenda y lee

0:07: faculta

13:00

16:00 el encuentro ..

Me pregunto donde están!!!l llegué muy temprano ?? (Pensó la chica)

Cuando la moza la interrumpió entregando el capuchino...

y en ese momento el ruido de la puesta se escucho, una joven se ve que esta buscando algo cuando se dirige a la dirección de la muchacha de pelo largo ...

Hola Tomoyo... (La voz la resalto)

Hola Rika!!!!...(le contesto...Haciendo una indicación a que siente...)

Fin del 2do capitulo...


	3. Capitulo 3 – Preludió del encuentro parte 2º- Tomoyo

Era un día tranquilo en la residencia de la familia Daidouji…Cuando el ruido de teléfono se escucho sonar.  
Pero nadie contesto hasta que el contesto atendió la llamada.   
  
_\- Hola! Tomoyo, soy yo Rika. Como estas!! Por lo que veo estas un poco ocupada; bueno solo te llamo para decirte que el viernes 5 de este mes nos encontramos para que les de la mejor noticia de mi vida te espero a las 16hs en el violetas…_  
  
Y como terminó de decir eso corto la llamada… mientras por otro lado el ruido de una ducha se escucho.  
Minutos después la figura de una joven se vio que salía del baño toda empapada de agua mientras que agarraba una toalla para taparse y ver quien la llamo mientras estaba en la ducha … moviendo su pelo mojado negro para su lado derecho llego al living y toco el botón para escuchar los mensajes.  
La contestadota retrocedió e inmediato se puso play…  
El primero como siempre era de su madre…  
  
 _-Tomoyo, hasta cuando vas a seguir con esta locura de no hablarme…?  
Tarde o temprano, tendrás que volver a Tomoeda y hacer lo que tu bisabuelo te dijo… casarte con ese joven.  
  
_La joven hizo una muesca a en su rostro y adelanto al siguiente mensaje cuando escucho la vos de su amiga , sin perder tiempo anoto el lugar y la hora donde se iban a ver … se fijo la hora y se fue a terminar de cambiarse.  
Mientras se cambiaba recordó la ultima ves que las vio a las 5 juntas… era en la graduación de la secundaria baja.  
\----------------------------------------**************-----------------------------------------

**\- Tomoyo una foto… para que las 5 las tengamos… dale (Le decía Rika a Tomoyo que estaba con su familia)  
-Hay voy… esperen… (Le dijo Tomoyo a Rika y pidiendo disculpas sale de su familiar y se dirige a donde están Chyharu, Rika, Naoko y Sakura)  
-Bueno Takashi sácanos la foto (le dijo Chyharu mientras que le entregaba la cámara) están listas?  
-Si!!! (Dijeron las chicas y Chyharu se fue con ellas…)   
-Bueno a las cuanta de tres… uno… dos… y… tres (al decir eso un flash se vio y la foto fue tomada…)  
-Bueno vamos ¡!! Chyharu ¡!! (Les dijeron los padres de ella)  
\- Si ya voy!!! (Le contesto y con un saludos se despidió de las chicas) chau mas tarde de me la mandas por el mail Tomoyo!!!!   
-Si claro!!! (Le dijo Tomoyo y se voltio a verlas) yo también me tengo que ir si ¡!! Nos vemos o nos comunicamos por cel o mail!!   
-Si chau Tomoyo (dijeron Naoko y Rika que se quedaban un poco mas en la fiesta de graduación)  
y Mientras ella se iba con su familia y la de Sakura… Y se veía como las 5 se estaban por separa…  
\---------------------------------------************-----------------------------------------------**  
Ya lista Tomoyo salio en su elegante auto para la universidad de Tokio… como siempre a las 7:45 a.m. , ella llegaba al estacionamiento de la universidad… y bajando de su auto una joven de pelo rojizo la saludos .  
-Hola Tomoyo!!(Le dijo la joven)  
-Hola Riku!!! Como estas?? (Le dijo Tomoyo y vio a su amiga)  
La joven solo la miro con cara de enojada….   
\- Perdon…. Hola Kaoru como estas??? (Le volvió a saludar a su amiga)

-Bien como siempre… esperándote… y espero que no vuelva a pasar ok!!! (Le dijo Kaoru a Tomoyo)  
-Si como digas. (Le contesto Tomoyo y se dirigió a establecimiento con Kaoru)  
Mientras que ellas hablaban Tomoyo le contó que se iban a ver con unas amigas de la infancia y Kaoru no se le ocurrió por preguntar sobre algo de su amada flor de cerezo…  
-Como, estará tu florcita!!!( Pregunto Kaoru)  
-Debe estar estudiando… creo por? (le contesto y a la vez le pregunto Tomoyo mientras que se sentaba en los bancos de su curso)  
-Por que no te vas a ver con amigas de la infancia ¿? (le volvió a preguntar Kaoru mientras se sentaba al lado de Tomoyo )  
-Si , pero Sakura no me llamo(le contesto Tomoyo a Kaoru )  
-Entonces , quien???(Le pregunto con intriga Kaoru a su amiga que solo sonreía muy suavemente)   
-Mi amiga… la que--- (Tomoyo fue interrumpida por Kaoru y otro de sus famosos apodos para las amigas de Tomoyo.)  
-La niña adulta!!  
-Si, la niña adulta… (Le dijo Tomoyo con un poco de enojo en su voz) Sabes muy bien que odio que la llames, así…

-Pero ella no estaba enamorada de un Prof. o de un chico de secundaria?(le pregunto media intrigada Kaoru )  
-Si ella estaba enamorada de alguien mayor a ella… pero no la llames así, entendiste sino te llamo “RI**”(Le contesto Tomoyo a Kaoru a lo que se tapo los oídos antes de escuchar a su amiga que decía una palabra muy fea )  
-ESTA BIEN LA LLAMO POR SU NOMBRE NO LO DIJO!!!! (Le respondió Kaoru a Tomoyo que ya se había callado hace un buen rato)…Y cuando se ven ¿?  
-El viernes 5 a las 16 hs en la violetas… (Le dijo Tomoyo que abría su computadora portátil)  
-Ah… lugar caro eligió la chica. (Le respondió Kaoru)

-Si , por lo que me tiene que decir es muy importante… (Y al decir eso Tomoyo vio como entraban sus otros compañeros)

Las semana paso como siempre sin altos ni bajos hasta que llego el gran día que se vería con ella ese día la única clase que compartía con su amiga era iluminación de imágenes fijas .  
-Tomoyo estas nerviosa?? (Le pregunto Kaoru)  
-Si un poco (Le dijo Tomoyo)  
  
Continuará…  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capitulo próximo: Preludió del encuentro parte 3º- Naoko  
>  Bueno acá esta el capitulo 3 de Hojas de Cerezo…tardé bastante por problemas de tiempo pero les tengo una buena noticia tengo PC en casa así que subiré lo mas rápido que pueda… bueno eso es todo…

**Author's Note:**

> hola es un viejo FF que escribia espero que les guste besos


End file.
